the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Wideview
Once upon a time, Wideview was a city proper; an industrial complex sporting numerous textile factories, municial plants, and storage facilities. However, a series of brutal meta-human battles slowly wore the city down. Factories closed, jobs were lost, and suburban sectors were abandoned. Today, Wideview is less of a cohesive city and more of a vast ghost town, where what families remain earn livings working in the factories that are still in operation or providing marketplace food supplies for the rest of Paradigm City on idyllic farmlands. The majority of its more industrialized areas rests against its bordering districts, though the land quickly turns to empty miles of field and forest, with the occasional abandoned facilities as one moves farther from the more civilized areas of the city. Wideview is a place of unending fascination and mystery. More than any other city making up the whole of Paradigm Wideview is the queen of myth and legend: stories of UFO sightings, cryptids, secret facilities and hidden military bases, supervillians, and even ghost stories constantly flow from Wideview to the rest of Paradigm City. Wideview is a very special place for thrill-seekers, conservationists, paranormal study groups, and researchers alike. The Wideview Landscape While the district may seem calm, the landscape hides lurking dangers in its forgotten corners. Wideview's remoteness, along with its variety of empty facilities make an ideal location for hidden labs or a dumping ground for the city's less ethical residents, leaving behind discarded wastes or even failed experiments. Few of its residents have not seen or heard something in the distance, the more unlucky of the inhabitants coming face to face with strange creatures wandering the defiled grounds dotting the area. Rumors persist of a massive monster lurking in the scrapyards or dumps, turning the vary debris into its weapons. Crime While the oddities and stop over villains cause the occasional problems, the districts major villains are a group collectively called the Rats. No one has yet to determine the goal of these super powered terrorists, their attacks coming at lightning speed before they disappear back into the shadows. One report from Heroes Unlimited states that some of the Rats, at least, are indeed actual intelligent humanoid rats. The infamous Shadowlord, '''the Overlord of Wideview,' is said to have a permanent lair somewhere in one of the districts forgotten spots, safe from prying eyes and avenging heroes. He holes up hidden from annoyances, plotting his next appalling raid on the more populated districts. People of Note Retribution--Trying to keep the region together are a scattered group of heroes, many almost as ambiguous as the dangers they fight against. Foremost among them is the legendary Donald Chase, better know as the hero '''Retribution'. Handsome, charismatic, rich, and loved by nearly everyone (except the villains he's stomped ) Chase is hero many see as a role model. Not only does he fight for the entire city, but he also is the CEO of Chase Renewal, a corporation dedicated to cleaning and recycling. Jack Nine--Jack Nine is truly one of the greatest enigmas of Wideview. By all accounts he is a rogue hero whom wanders the streets and highways of the View, engaging criminal activity wherever he finds it. Descriptions of his powers vary: he has been reported as a might tanker-like warrior with his fists of steel delivering justice, or a white and blue garbed hero throwing blasts of ice and cold; the tales of his skills are as varied as his descriptions. Those whom have been saved (or beaten up) by Jack Nine never describe him the same way. To one he is a handsome swashbuckling man whom swooped in at the last moment to save the day, to another he was in fact a group of nine men wearing exactly the same outfit, and to another still he was a massive giant robot. Even the most powerful psychic mind in the universe, Cleopatra, seems completely baffled as to who or what Jack Nine might be. One hero, Solitaire, has speculated that Jack Nine may, in fact, be the very spirit of Wideview itself. Regardless of who or what Jack Nine might be, most of the district residents have praised his heroic actions and courage in rescuing them from countless threats. Heavyweight--Tyrone Brooks grew up on the means streets of the inner city, almost inevitably joining the Chromatic Dragons as soon as he was able. As he got older, he only got bigger and bigger, soon gaining a name through his inhuman strength and durability. His reputation soon drew the attention of the organized elements of the city, interested in making him more than a street thug. He embraced his new found employers, soon becoming one of the mafias feared enforcers. The mob often found him useful for eliminating rivals or even simply removing evidence. Whatever it may be, his unending appetite will make it disappear. His illegal activities soon brought the attention of real powers to him, turning him from hit man to real super-villain, under the name Heavyweight. Since then he's been in battles with half of the cites heroes, bringing his immense size and strength to crime after crime. Wideview Law Enforcement agencies have declared that'' if encountered Heavyweight is not to be engaged by non-meta forces, regard with caution until super powered support arrives. Heavyweight is to be kept under constant guard if captured, having a reputation for breaking out of the tightest cells.'' Dr. Ivanov--Though he is no longer alive, at one time the infamous 'Mad' Dr. Ivanov was one of the most notable criminal masterminds of Wideview. He was a classic mad scientist, sending out legions of mechanical horrors out to smash heroes, devising awe-inspiring death traps, and creating a series of 'doomsday weapons' that were stopped by only the narrowest of margins by superheroes. Today, 30 years after his death, Dr. Ivanov still has a high level of infamy as Wideview's greatest super-villain. Places of Interest Chase Renewal Plant- Founded by the renowned Donald Chase in an effort to not only bring the district of Wideview but the whole city a clean environment, the Chase Renewal Plant is a marvel of modern engineering. Claiming to be able to recycle any material, clean any disaster, the CRP is a monument of what humanity can achieve. Dr Ivanov's Lost Lab- Shortly before the end of the cold war, the mad Dr Ivanov emerged from his hidden lair, bringing his mechanical abominations and doomsday weaponry to bear on the city. Mighty heroes battled out of control machines, while psychic minds warred an invisible fight, culminating in the destruction of the doctor and his machines, but not without the sacrifice of the hero Mindbeam. The crater where the entrance to the lab was is now heavily patrolled, most of its subterranean paths caved in, though stories persist of the secrets buried in the forgotten passages. Wilson's Pond- Called a pond even though its a good sized lake, Wilson's Pond was once a dumping ground for all manner of toxic residue and cast off science. The CRP quickly made cleaning the lake a major priority, turning the once dangerous area into the popular vacation spot it is today. Even so, strange weather plagues the lake, thick fogs rolling from out of nowhere , freak storms surging from its waves, threatening to add the unwary to the sunken treasures of its depths. The Northern Scrapyard-In the aftermath of the raging super-powered battles fought over the landscape of the city, the debris that is seen as safe to leave relatively unguarded is brought to an expansive scrapyard. Ranging for miles, Northern Scrapyard is the resting place of many a super villains wrecked dreams or heroes collateral damage. Though its strictly monitored , the sheer size of the scrapyard means the occasional lost science or alien tech still finds its way to the piles of rubble and wreckage. Despite the tales of amazing technological treasures that can be found here, most people avoid the Scrapyard at all costs. Stories about that the area is the lair of a particularly mean-spirited and violent tectonic entity that, when it feels threatened, will pull together a massive body of junk for itself and smash all intruders. Supernatural Wideview The numerous stories of odd and supernatural phenomena leaking from Wideview has resulted in the city gaining almost as much attention for the unexplained as Darkness Falls, which it abuts. Wideview is almost always populated by ghost hunter teams, paranormal researchers, and agents of the Gaslight Society seeking to uncover the truth about these events. It has been speculated that Wideview sees a lot of paranormal activity because of it's closeness to Darkness Falls; others have speculated that just the opposite is true. The truth may never be known. Ghosts: The Gaslight Society has recorded and captured evidence of at least twenty bona-fide hauntings in Wideview, much less than the thousands reported yearly in Darkness Falls. Still, the Gaslight Society affirms that the twenty locations they have investigated are truly haunted. UFOs: Hundreds of reports of UFOs come in annually. Most sightings are reported to be over Wilson's Pond. Cryptids: Wideview shines as the queen of cryptids. Reports of unbelievable and strange unidentifiable creatures are double those of Darkness Falls and triple those of Raven's Grove. Witnesses have reported black hunting cats, lizard people and frog people at or near Wilson's Pond, strange spider-like machines near Dr. Ivanov's Lost Lab, giant black dogs, sasquach, tiny gnome or elf-like beings, and Chupacabra. Even Heroes Unlimited has reported on cryptids, stating that one group of the terrorist group Rats they encountered were, in fact, actual humanoid rats. The Scrapyard Monster: Enough reports of the Scrapyard Monster have come in that The Gaslight Society took the reports seriously and investigated. Though the Society itself saw nothing unusual, it does not discount the stories from multiple eyewitnesses of a seven to fifteen foot tall angry mass of junk in a humanoid shape rampaging around the Yard. Category:Districts